


A Little Bit of Movement [podfic]

by bunpods, KD reads (KDHeart), The_Casual_Sounds (the_casual_cheesecake)



Category: Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)
Genre: Bodyswap, M/M, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, everyone needs to be nicer to carter please and thank you, having emotions about howard carter, spoilers for 171, thats my emotional support rogue, the boys as kobolds, you know per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27436117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunpods/pseuds/bunpods, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads, https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_casual_cheesecake/pseuds/The_Casual_Sounds
Summary: Carter is sulky about having to be looked over, Barnes attempts to understand him a bit better[A multi-voice recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Commander James Barnes/Howard Carter (Rusty Quill Gaming)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Europodfriends 2020 Creations





	A Little Bit of Movement [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Little Bit of Movement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707072) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



> Recorded during EuropodFriends2020

Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/a%20little%20bit%20of%20movement.mp3) | **Size:** 3.41MB | **Duration:** 4:49 min

  
---|---


End file.
